


Thank you (Levi's letter to Hanji)

by a_golden_hearted_snk_fan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, post snk 132 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan/pseuds/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan
Summary: It felt ridiculous, but Levi felt like he really had to write it to her.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Thank you (Levi's letter to Hanji)

Dear four-eyes.

I know you’re probably laughing at me as I’m writing this letter.

And I can’t blame you because I’m literally writing to you when you’re dead.

But I can’t help but feel like I have to do this.

So I’m gonna write this to say what I didn’t get to tell you when you were alive.

I don’t even know where to begin, but overall, I just wanna say.

Thank you.

I’m never the one to express emotions like this.

But I’m doing this because it’s you.

And you know me too well, don’t you?

Remember when we first met?

Everyone looked at me, Farlan and Isabel as monsters.

But you greeted us and talked to us without giving a shit.

You didn’t even care that we were criminals from the underground. And you treated us like human-beings.

Thank you for that.

Remember when my squad died?

When Erwin died?

Thank you for being a shoulder to lean on for me in those tough times.

Thank you for always being your bright self in such dark world.

Thank you for giving me hope.

And remember when I got injured because of that monkey?

Thank you for saving me that day.

For holding me close.

For bringing me back to life.

For stitching my scars.

Shitty glasses, you never know how grateful I am for everything you’ve done to me.

And you never know how much I fucking miss you.

I always find myself in your room, hoping to find you asleep on a pile of your messy paperwork.

Or in the lab, hoping to find you deep in your science shit.

Or even in the hallways, expecting you to catch up on me and start your never-ending blabber about titans.

I really miss those days.

It would’ve been even better now that the war is over.

We could’ve lived together, just like you wanted.

I didn’t tell you, but I wanted to as well.

I wanted to share this peace we’re living in right now with you.

But you went and left me alone that day.

I know you had to, but it fucking hurt me to let you go like that.

Well, at least you’re in a better place now, right?

I bet you’re now with them too, annoying the hell out of them with your stories.

I can’t wait to join you guys there.

But I know you want me to live a long, peaceful life.

So I’ll continue to live for you.

Until my time comes and we meet again.

Maybe then we could have the happy life we wanted.

Anyway, thank you for everything, four-eyes.

I can’t wait to see you again.

Sincerly

\- Your grumpy short clean freak.

**Author's Note:**

> I once did my own letter to Hanji, and I felt like Levi better do that too, and that's how this was born.


End file.
